Controled Evolution
by theeoblivion
Summary: Dark, cold, and now a cyborg.
1. Chapter 1

Evolution, the last thing I heard before I lost conciseness. Darkness consumed me, the time between sleep and conciseness were unknown. Awakening in a dark cage, I try to stand. Planting my right arm into the ground, it gives way immediately. With a clang, my shoulder hits the floor. To my surprise there is no pain, or any feeling.

"Metal is perfection."

the voice rang out through the room, its origin unknown. Sitting up, still unable to see anything, i try to feel for the edge of the cage to prop myself on. Feeling my right arm, its as cold as the floor. Sleek metal instead of flesh, and a light creak when I move my wrist.

"How do you like it?"

The unknown voice asked, causing me to jump a little, not expecting to hear it again. "What did you do to me?" Memory's of what happened begin to make themselves present to me.

"I fixed you, and that's just the beginning."

With a little bit of practice I found control over the new arm. Red lines, with a faint glow seem to form on my palm whenever I move my hand.

"Now stay put, i need to check on the others, I'll be back to finish my work on you soon."

With that last statement, the man left the room, light flooding in as he opens the door. A strange 3rd arm adorns the back of the silhouette as it walks through the doorway. Knowing I don't have much time, I looks to see if there is a way out of the cage.

The light shows me there is enough room to stand, as well as a vent near the end of the room. Now all i need to do is get out of the cage. Placing my new hand on the door of the cage, I pull. Nothing. "Of course not." It was worth a try. Looking at my new arm, I could see it was mostly a carbon black colour, with indentations where the red lines would form all over it.

"Lets try this." Looking around the cage, i find a weaker set of bars, the metal being kinda old. It place a hand on both bars and pull them apart as hard as I can. With a sharp creak, the bars spread just enough to squeeze through. Forcing myself through is painful but i endure. The vent is not hard to reach, with the grate coming of with ease, I pull myself inside.

With no light, I find myself crawling for what seams like forever, my arm feels like its about to fall off by the time I make it to another grate. It looks as tho it leads into and armoury stocked with all kinds of weapons ranging from guns to swords. Pushing the grate out, I fall into the room with it. When my head hits the floor, again, not a thud but a clang. Part of my face is metal too, from the right side of my mouth, up to my hairline, arcing over my right eye.

The rattling of my head seemed to trigger something in my, I hesitate to call upgrades. My field of view is now filled with a HUD, and what looks to be a sonar ping traces the room. A pop up appears in my vision.

 _HUD activated, Would you like to access your settings?_ With a prompt for yes or no.

Not knowing what to do i try to look away from it but it stays in the centre of my vision. With a wild guess, I reach out my right hand and try and press yes. It works.

After fiddling with the setting for way to long. I am only stopped by the sound of an alarm going off. "shit." Looking around the room in a panic I grab a crescent blade from a table. (Similar to a saw cleaver, but with a scythe blade on it.) Grasping it in my right hand red lines similar to the ones that form on my palm scatter over the handle and blade, and an icon in the shape of the weapon forms in the top right of my vision.

With blade in hand, I make my way into the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

The facility was a lot larger then I expected. At an intersection as I'm trying to figure out a way to go, when my motion tracker pings off to the right. To my surprise tho, its not The guy that put me hear, but a Strange robot. On to legs and mostly mouth, it runs towards me. It didn't take long for it to notice me ether. The mouth opened up, and with a squelch a blob of black tar flies past me, almost hitting my shoulder.

"Oh so you want to play do you?" I ran towards it, knowing by the way it closed in on me before that i wont be able to out run the thing. It read its head back, this time spiting sludge across the ground. Tho it originated from a rolling mass, the sludge soon covered the entire floor of the hall, slowing me considerable.

Jumping forward to avoid waling through the sludge, I slash at an exposed pipe, hoping its the tube that supplies its weapon. Glancing off the metal past the pipe, hot tar soaks the side of the robot. Stopping it form firing, it didn't seam to stop trying and after clicking a bit the mouth began to glow as if over heating. I began to walk down the other hallway, I didn't want to go where it came from.

It wasn't hard to notice the sound of it following me tho, I began to try and out run, but it seamed to be faster now. Taking a sharp left down the next hallway, trying to lose it came to a dead end with doors lining the walls. It still attempted to chase me but by the time it made it half way down the hall, it exploded.

I couldn't get out of the blast wave, all the doors were locked. I was expecting to just hit the wall tho, not go through it like it did. I was thrown into a street, devoid of people. The lab was huge. It was hard to recover but I had to get away from it fast.

Night had fallen and sounds of shouting and fighting filled the air. I took refuge in what looked to be an abandon house. Getting to the second floor, finding a mostly empty room, I made an attempt to sleep, ears still ringing a bit from the blast.

I don't know how long i was asleep for when I was awoken by a poke in the ribs.

"Is he dead?"

Asked a young male voice. I swatted at the object poking me. "Obviously not, now leave me alone I'm trying to sleep." Looking up from the corner I was trying to sleep in, I saw a dude with a mohawk and a strange devise hanging off his back, but weirdly an hourglass painted on his face.

"Well you cant sleep hear, this place belongs to us."

Looking past him a see 4 other people about his age or younger. Standing up and grabbing my blade from beside me. "Sorry, didn't mean to intrude."

"Its cool, so whats your name, I don't think I've seen you around Zaun before."

It was then trying to recall my name, that I realized I didn't remember, nor did I recognize the name Zaun. "I don't know, who are you?" I tried to deflect the fact I didn't remember my own name by asking him his.

"Its Ekko, and what do you mean you don't know?"

"Well I don't remember." I lean against the wall holding my head, trying to remember what happens before the lab has caused a head ache.

"Well what do you remember?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note, Im going to try a new style of writing. Charactors talking to each other will be writen more like a script, and the narations are going to be unmarked paragraphs. Narations are still going to be done my the main charactor. Qoutations without a tag are to mark the main charactor actualy speeking.**

Ekko; "Danm, kinda a messed up situation your in. Any idea on what your going to do now?"

"No, just looking to find a lead on who I am. That and avoiding, Victor you said his name was?" The memorys of yesterday flood back into my mind. What hapens now? Itry not to think about what may happen and more on where to look. Ekko didnt seem to have any insite on how to help me ether, he was more interested in why I was not in his control before I woke up. I guess I could count myself luck on that front.

Ekko; "Getting out of Zaun is probably a good plan, Victor dosent like loseing his tech."

He says this as I begin to leave, not really thinking about what to do. "Thanks for the help..." Im cut off by a familiar sound. Gears grinding, pipes sputtering, and a mechanical clang martching towards us.

Globs of black tar fly past. The sound of marching metal draws closer and a platoon of kog-mechs charg towrads me and ekko. The targeting HUD kicks in as I pull out my saif. Ekko dashes past me before apearing before them smashing one into the hoard, knocking severl over. Thease ones are alot smaller then the one that I faced in his lab. Taking ekkos dash back as an opening to fight my self, I lung in, focusing my stike on the mech ekko is trying to dodge. After several hits like this, baiting atacks and the other hitting. We come to a realizeation, there not loseing numbers. More and more Kog-mechs are aproching, alot faster then we are taking them out. To our suprise tho, they stop attacking. Taking this as an oprotunity to run, we make our way down a few allys hopeing to lose any prosuers.

Ekko; "I think we lose them."

"I hope so." Ekko was right we, should be safe now. From our new position, we begin to make our ways towards the edge of the city. But it was not far when we felt the ground trembel. Smashing through the building near by. A masive four story tall mecha monstosity turns in our diraction. As a mouth opens from the monster there is no teath, just a masive speeker. The sound it emeits throws both me and ekko into the ally way. Proping myself from the ground I look towards ekko to see what he plans to do. A fire in his eyes, insted of trying to run he hops up and charges forward. I make to do the same, looking at the masive robot hopeing the targeting HUD shows some week points for me. As we run I notice another ekko stop, throw something into the air and hit it towards the monster. My eyes follow the round object to its destonation. Jest as it hits the ground in front the robot, a masive gray forcefeild burst from the object. Ekko dashes into the feild, casuing it to burst. The robot seems to freeze in place from this. I take the oprotunity to take a few swings at the suports on its legs. Ekko has the same idea, bashing a the hydrolics that hold this behemoth up. To our disamy we cant drop it fast enough. It lifits its leg, smashing it into the ground thowing us into the air. Recovering before it can repeat the process with us under foot, Ekko and I dash in oposite directions. Ekko throws an expanding disk at its more damaged leg knocking a bit lose. Ignoring me, the robot kicks ekko into the air with its other leg. Rearing its head back about to try and catch Ekko in its vice like maw, I take the oprotunity to attack the lose part, hopeing to toppel this thing. With the robot leaning back, the leg gives out from the presuser and damage. Colapsing into the rubble of what used to be a building, it shuts down.


End file.
